


The Boys Of Summer

by AlbusGellertAlways



Series: Grindeldore Summers [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Grindeldore Holiday Exchange, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, Letters, M/M, Prompt Fill, Summer of 1899, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbusGellertAlways/pseuds/AlbusGellertAlways
Summary: While Albus and Gellert keep in touch throughout the school year, Gellert’s crush on Albus grows as they spend their summers together.  Will Albus learn the truth before it is too late and Gellert leaves him forever?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore Summers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117706
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2020





	The Boys Of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sulluspark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulluspark/gifts).



> This fic is part of the Grindeldore Holiday Exchange 2020. 
> 
> Prompt – Out of many suggestions, I chose pen pals and kid fic. It’s a kid fic in the beginning and then it follows Grindeldore as they grow. This is an unofficial sequel to ‘Summer of 1893’, but you don’t have to read it to understand this fic. 
> 
> At the beginning, German-born Gellert doesn’t have a perfect grasp of the English language yet, so his mistakes are intentional. This story features a sample of letters between Albus and Gellert while they are at school and glimpses of the shared summers in between.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

Grindeldore Holiday Exchange fic

.~.

_The Boys of Summer_

_.~._

_May 28, 1894_

_Dear Gellert,_

_I’ll be home for the summer in a few days. I’m sorry I didn’t write more this year - second year at Hogwarts was much more difficult than last year. You have been a wonderful correspondent and an irreplaceable friend. (Your grasp of English has much improved!) I can’t wait to spend every day with you, as long as Miss Bagshot and my mum are alright with it._

_Yours,_

_Albus_

_.~._

Summer of 1894

Gellert clutched at the valuable piece of parchment as he waited for the Hogwarts Express to pull into King’s Cross station. Albus was one of the first children off the train.

“Albus!” Gellert cried as he ran toward his older friend.

“Gellert!” Albus rushed towards him and they shared a quick hug.

"I be glad you is back. How be school?” Gellert asked after he reluctantly pulled away.

“It was gre-at.” Albus’ voice cracked at the end of great, causing Gellert to laugh.

“Albus, your voice!” Gellert giggled. “It sound funny.”

“Yes, that’s what happens when boys go through puberty,” Albus informed him. “It will happen to you in a few years.”

Gellert’s expression soured.

“But don’t worry, it doesn’t last long,” Albus said cheerfully. “Mine is almost do-one changing.” His voice stubbornly caught on done, causing Gellert to snicker. The boys continued to chat, caught in their own world.

Bathilda Bagshot, who hosted Gellert over the summer, soon came over and after grabbing their luggage, transported them back to Godric’s Hollow via portkey. 

Albus was glad he would get to spend time with Gellert this summer but he was slightly dreading what he might find at home.

.~.

Luckily, Ariana was having a good day and Kendra allowed Albus to go visit Gellert as soon as he unpacked his trunk. 

That afternoon, Albus and Gellert lay in Bathilda’s sunflower garden, looking up at the hot summer sun.

“I cannot wait to go to Durmstrang,” Gellert enthused. “Then maybe I catch up to you with magic.”

“Don’t count on it,” Albus warned. “I’ve still got two years on you.”

“Well, excuse me for be born in 1883. Maybe if I be born in 1881 like you, I be at your level,” Gellert complained. He scooted close to Albus and reached for his hand.

Albus stiffened at the contact. “Gellert, boys aren’t supposed to hold hands.”

“But you did not mind last year,” Gellert pouted.

“I’m almost thirteen now,” Albus reminded him.

“So?” 

“I don’t know, Gellert,” Albus fretted. “I’m a third year now. I might be a little old for it.”

“Pleeease?” Gellert begged, looking up at him with those pleading mismatched eyes.

“Oh, alright, you win.” Albus laughed, ruffling Gellert’s hair. He allowed Gellert to snuggle up to him, just like they’d done last summer when they first met. After all, Gellert was still quite young and hadn’t had much physical contact at home.

“How’s my German in some of the letters I wrote you?” Albus asked.

“It be almost perfect,” Gellert admitted. “My English be not good as your German.”

“You’re much more advanced than most eleven year-olds would be. Besides, you’re making a valiant effort,” Albus reassured him. “That’s what really matters.”

Gellert didn’t know what valiant meant, but it sounded like a compliment. 

“What was this year like really?” Albus asked. “I could tell you downplayed it in your letters. Was living with your father so bad?”

Gellert’s expression hardened. “Vater do not spend time with me unless I ask it. I remind him too much of Mutter. But it do not matter. I go to Durmstrang in the… Herbst.” Gellert looked uncertain.

“In the fall,” Albus provided.

“In the… the fall. Then I stay with Tante Hilda for the summers. I never has to stay with my father again.”

“And you’re alright with that?”

Gellert nodded. “It be better that way. I just hope I fit well at school. Some children be afraid of my weird eye. They may not want to talks to me.”

“Then they are idiots,” Albus said firmly. “Anyone would be lucky to be your friend.”

“Yeah?” Gellert’s eyes lit up.

“Yeah.”

“I missed you, Albus. You is so nice.” Gellert lay his head on Albus’ chest.

“You _are_ so nice,” Albus gently corrected as a warm feeling spread throughout his chest.

“Are so nice.” Gellert yawned. “I go to sleep now.”

Albus didn’t have the heart to wake him.

.~.

About an hour later, Gellert woke. Albus insisted that they go to Bathilda’s house for lunch. “What be it like in second year?” Gellert asked as they headed back. “What be different from the first?”

“When I first went to Hogwarts, no one wanted to sit with me at the Gryffindor table after the Sorting. No one but Elphias, and that was just because he had Dragon Pox and no one wanted to sit next to him either. Now this year, everyone wants to sit with me,” Albus enthused. 

“Why?”

Albus shrugged. “Because I’m powerful. I can already use a bit of wandless magic. And because they’ve mostly forgotten about my father being put in prison.”

“Are you pop… poplar?”

“Popular,” Albus amended. “Hmm, I guess so. But that’s not the most important thing, Gellert. It’s more important to have close friends that you can count on when things get tough, not a bunch of fickle friends. Do you understand?”

“I thinks so,” said Gellert. “Should not I tell my friends about the… the visions that I wrote to you about?”

“I wouldn’t,” Albus warned. “They might not understand. Seers have a bad reputation, as you know. I wouldn’t want them to mistreat you after they find out.”

“Okay,” Gellert agreed. “I just tell you.”

“I think that would be best,” Albus agreed.

That summer, they spent almost every day together. Although they wouldn’t see each other once school started, Albus and Gellert promised to write and stay in touch throughout the long months when they would be apart. 

.~.

_January 23, 1895_

_Dear Gellert,_

_I hope Durmstrang is treating you well. I haven’t heard from you in a few weeks and I hope you are just busy. Please write back ASAP._

_Yours,_

_Albus_

_.~._

_January 30, 1985_

_Dear Albus,_

_I cannot lie any more to you. I have been not treated well by the other children. They think I am a freek. I tries to be nice to them but I can tell they be afraid. They says my eyes are a mark of the devil. Even a few of the teachers look at me with distrust. I be not sure what to do. I do want to get my edducation so I will stay here for now._

_Sorry to bother you._

_Yours,_

_Gellert_

_.~._

_February 15, 1895_

_Dear Gellert,_

_Those children are gits - the lot of them! I would suggest talking to one of your teachers that you trust about it and have them advocate for you. Or you could confide in Bathilda. Think about it. Know that I will always be your friend no matter what those jerks think._

_Your friend always,_

_Albus_

.~.

_February 20, 1895_

_Dear Albus,_

_I appreciate your suggestion about Bathilda, but I do not want my guardian to get involve on my behalf – it would make me look week. Instead, I told my Divination professor about how I be mistreated by the other students. Things got a little better after that. He suggested thats I sit with a group of students that he knew to be kind to me. I now has a safe place to eat during mealtimes, which is a comfort. I still get threatened and teased in the halls and in class when the teachers cannot hear but at least I am not totally alone._

_Yours,_

_Gellert_

_.~._

_March 2, 1895_

_Dear Gellert,_

_I’m glad that your life at school is improving but you shouldn’t have to endure any threats. If I were you, I would report the worst threats to your headmaster. He needs to know about that. I’m glad you have some people to sit with. Maybe you could become good friends with them? I hope you give them a chance._

_Still your friend,_

_Albus_

_.~._

_April 1, 1895_

_Dear Albus,_

_I finally made a close friend! His name is Matteo and he b̶e is from Austria. He sits next to me in Potions class. Once, we plays a prank and caused another student’s cauldron to explode! They couldn’t prove it was us though. My English is getting better - I have been practicing with a few of the young exchange students from America and England. They like having someone to speak to in there native tongue, which seems to overrcome any fear of someone with different eyes. I cannot wait to see you at the end of next week!_

_Your friend,_

_Gellert_

.~.

June 1st, 1895

Albus rushed off the train to find Gellert waiting for him. Gellert eagerly ran forward but didn’t hug Albus like last year. Instead, he gave him a wide grin. “Albus, I’ve missed you.”

“Me too,” Albus admitted. 

“You’ve missed you?” Gellert teased.

“You know what I mean.” Albus gently swatted his head. He noted that Gellert was a little taller and remembered Gellert’s vision where Gellert grew even taller than him. “How was the last week of school?”

Gellert launched into a long explanation in rapid-fire German that Albus was able to follow.

Soon, Bathilda came to find them with a sullen Aberforth in tow. She then transported the three boys home to Godric’s Hollow via portkey.

After checking with his mother, Albus headed straight to Bathilda’s. He and Gellert went off and found themselves walking through the empty fields behind Bathilda’s house.

Albus was happy to spend time with his friend but he was holding back, unsure of what he wanted to share would be received well.

“Albus, what’s wrong?” Gellert asked. “You look like there’s something you want to tell me but you’re not sure if you should.”

“Wow, your spoken English really has improved,” Albus noted, sounding impressed.

“Albus.” Gellert gave him a knowing look. “Just tell me. You’ll feel better when you do.”

“Gellert, I like boys,” Albus said in a rush. “Like, I want to court one.”

“When I was ten I asked if I could marry you.” Gellert smirked at him. “I didn’t know then that only boys and girls can court. The offer still stands.”

Albus sighed. “Nevermind. I think this topic is too adult for you to understand.”

Gellert’s eyes filled with worry. “Sorry. I _do_ understand. Last month, two seventh year boys were found together. They were expelled. Headmaster Karkaroff said that kind of behavior was not tolerated at Durmstrang. People said mean things about them, said they were disgusting. Albus, I don’t want you to be caught or get expelled.”

“You know me, Gellert. I’m cautious about everything I do. I would never be that careless.” Albus swallowed hard. “Do you think it’s disgusting?”

“No.” Gellert shook his head. “It’s different, but different doesn’t mean it’s wrong. Look at me and my eyes.” He smiled hopefully at Albus. “Maybe I am that way. I still think girls are gross,” he whispered.

Albus chuckled. “Most boys think that at your age. So you’ll still be my friend?”

“Albus, nothing would make me want to stop being your friend.” Gellert stared so intently that Albus blushed. Gellert scooted closer to Albus, but the Gryffindor moved away.

Gellert cocked his head. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t think we should sit so close. I’m too old for it,” Albus proclaimed.

“Oh.” Gellert sadly looked away. 

“Gellert, don't be like that,” Albus pleaded. “It doesn’t have anything to do with you. I just think that would be best.”

“Because we’re growing up?”

Albus nodded. “Yes. I’m going on fourteen and you’re not a little kid anymore. You’ll soon be a teenager going through puberty.”

“I guess.” Gellert smiled sadly at Albus. “No one ever told me that growing up was going to hurt this much. I feel like I did when I learned Weihnachtsmann, er, Father Christmas isn’t real.” 

“Sometimes it does hurt,” Albus admitted. “Sometimes it’s scary, like when I realized that I like boys. But you should know, Gellert, having friends does help. It helps to have people to confide in. And Bathilda will always be there for you as much as you let her.”

“Will you tell any of your friends about your preference for boys?” Gellert wanted to know.

Albus shook his head. “I don’t know if I can trust them. I only wanted to tell you.”

“Oh.” Gellert smiled. “Thanks. You must trust me very much, then.”

“With my life,” Albus said solemnly. Then he beamed. “Well, now that that’s out of the way, how about we go back to your aunt’s, play a game of wizard’s chess and grab a glass of lemonade? It’s getting hot.”

“Yeah!” Gellert enthused. “Maybe this time I’ll beat you. I’ve been practicing at school.”

That afternoon, Albus was floored that Gellert managed to beat him once out of four games. 

.~.

_March 1, 1896_

_Dear Albus,_

_Today I kissed a girl for the first time. It wasn’t very exciting. She was one of my friends and she initiating it. I was disappointed that there was no spark at all. We both decided we were better off as friends and forgot all about it._

_You asked about my classes. I’m doing very well in Dueling Class and Transfiguration. Next year, if I do good enough on my exams, I’ll be eligibble to study the Dark Arts. Here at Durmstrang, we actually study them unlike that Defense rubbish you do at Hogwarts. Not to use them, but just so that we understand them better. How can you truly learn about something if you only study it from just a defensive perspective? The subject is so facsinating!_

_Your friend,_

_Gellert_

.~.

_March 10, 1896_

_Dear Gellert,_

_I’m sorry your first kiss didn’t go better. I’m sure you just haven’t found the right girl. Don’t worry, there will be plenty of time for that as you grow older._

_You should know that Defense Against the Dark Arts isn’t a rubbish subject. I believe that the Dark Arts are too dangerous to actually learn. I can’t believe you think otherwise, but as friends we can agree to disagree._

_Still your friend,_

_Albus_

_.~._

_April 30, 1896_

_Dear Albus,_

_Do_ you _believe the Dark Arts are too dangerous to learn or does your Ministry believe they are too dangerous? Think about that one._

_I kissed two more girls. Still no spark._

_Your friend and Dark Arts enthusiast,_

_Gellert_

.~.

_May 27, 1896_

_Dear Gellert,_

_I might be letting the Ministry affect my judgment in regards to D.A.D.A. but I still think they are too dangerous for young wizards and witches to learn. Maybe when students are older, say sixteen or seventeen one might be prepared enough? Still, the Dark Arts make me wary._

_I can’t wait to see you on Saturday._

_P.S. I kissed a boy for the first time. It was nice._

_Your friend,_

_Albus_

_.~._

Summer of 1896

After they arrived in Godric’s Hollow, Albus got permission to go off with Gellert.

“What was it like, kissing a boy?” Gellert asked as they walked around the square, using a silencing charm to make sure their conversation was private. Albus noted that Gellert had really shot up that year. If this kept up, Gellert might be taller than Albus in a few years.

“It was… exciting,” Albus admitted. “He was a year older and I had a crush on him for the entire year. But then I saw him the next day and he said it was a mistake. He said that I’d led him on, that there was something wrong with me.” Albus stopped walking and looked down at the cobblestones. “Maybe there is.”

“Albus, there’s nothing wrong with you. I’m sorry that boy did that to you.” Gellert placed a comforting hand on Albus’ shoulder. “I’ll bet it hurt.”

Albus looked up with tears in his eyes. “It did.” 

“Albus, you should know that you’re not alone in this. I think I like boys too.” Gellert confessed. “I’m thirteen, I’m old enough to know.”

Albus sighed as he regarded his friend. “You kissed three girls, Gellert. Just because you didn’t enjoy it doesn’t mean that you like boys. I know you look up to me and you might want to be like me but-” 

“I peeked at a boy in the showers and I got… you know.” Gellert reddened. “It’s not like that with girls.”

Albus looked thoughtful. “I see.”

Gellert looked intently at his friend. “Albus, I would know for sure if I kissed you.”

“No,” Albus said firmly. “It wouldn’t be right.”

“Why not?” Gellert demanded.

“For one, I don’t want to ruin our friendship or make things awkward between us. Besides, I’m two years older than you. I’d feel like I was taking advantage of a child. I won’t do it.”

“Oh,” Gellert said quietly. “I understand. I-I think I need to go home now.” He looked at Albus one last time, hurt reflecting in his eyes before dashing away.

Albus felt terrible, but he stood by his decision.

The next day, Gellert showed up at Albus’ house, acting like his usual self. Albus was relieved and their friendship continued as usual. But Albus never forgot the look on Gellert’s face when Albus had rejected him.

.~.

_Jan 19, 1897_

_Dear Albus,_

_You asked about my visions in your last letter, and I’ll admit that they are getting worse. I’ve been having them once a week now and it’s getting harder and harder to hide them. I don’t know what to do. I want to tell someone but I don’t know who to trust. I want to go to one of the professors but I’m worried that they will report me. If the wrong person finds out, I could be taken to our magical hosppital and treated like an experiment. I wish you were here with me._

_Yours,_

_Gellert_

_.~._

_Jan 31, 1897_

_Dear Gellert,_ _  
  
I think you need to confide in an adult about your visions so they can help you manage them. You Divination professor, perhaps? Or you could tell Bathilda. I wish I could be there to comfort you when a particularly bad one comes. I don’t want you to have to go through this alone.  
  
Yours,  
Albus  
  
_

_.~._

_February 7, 1897_

_Dear Albus,_

_I don’t want to confide in my aunt because I overheard her say that current day Seers are frauds. However,_ _I did take your advice. I told Professor Krum what was happening to me and he was very sympathetic. He said he wasn’t a Seer himself, but his grandmother was, who had gotten him interested in the field of Divination._

_He said he’s not sure how to help me, but that his door would always be open if I ever needed to speak to him after a vision or if I needed comfort. He also told me that I had a great gift and that there was nothing wrong with me and damn anyone who said otherwise. Now I don’t feel so alone. Thank you for encouraging me to get help._

_P.S. Have you heard of the Deathly Hallows? You know, from the Tale of Three Brothers, in Beedle the Bard’s book?_ _  
  
Yours,  
Gellert _

_.~._

_February 27, 1897_

_Dear Gellert,_

_I’m so proud of you! You deserve an adult in your corner._

_Of course I’ve heard of the Deathly Hallows, it was a favorite story of mine as a child. Why?_

_Yours,_

_Albus_

_.~._ _  
  
_

_March 5, 1897_

_Dear Albus,_ _  
  
I’ve come across some information in the school’s library that points to the Deathly Hallows existing in real life. To possess the Elder Wand... imagine how much power it would give you! As for the Stone, I would use it to bring back my dead mother so my family could be whole again. I’m not as excited about the Cloak, but it would be important to unite all three of the Hallows. Supposedly that would make you the master of death, although I’m not sure quite what that means. I have enclosed a copy of the pages of this book that insinuates they are real. Let me know what you think.  
  
Yours,  
Gellert  
  
.~._

_April 2, 1897_

_Dear Gellert,_ _  
  
I have looked over the pages you sent me but I’m hesitant to accept them as fact. I always thought it was just a story although an excellent one at that. I know how you get when you become interested in something - you devote all your time and energy to it. I would suggest that you make sure to spend enough time keeping up with your studies and socializing with your friends. I don’t want you to become consumed by this._

_  
Respectfully yours,  
_

_Albus_

_.~._ _  
  
April 17, 1897_

 _Dear Albus,_ _  
  
You’re probably right. I’ve worked hard to get perfect grades and I shouldn’t get distracted. I’ll put more time and effort into studying from now on.  
  
Yours,  
Gellert_

_.~._

_May 6, 1897_

_Dear Gellert,_

_Thank you for listening to reason. But just because you need to focus on your grades doesn’t mean you can’t still have fun. How is Dueling Club going? Have you bested any older students yet?_

_Yours,_

_Albus_

_.~._

_May 28, 1897_

_Dear Albus,_

_I’m sure you’ve figured out the code I’ve placed on the letter, as it contains some sensitive information._

_Dueling Club is going great! As a matter of fact, I did best several fifth years. They were so surprised! I’m really distinguishing myself as a powerful young wizard. The people who were so distrustful are now interested in becoming my friend. I have to admit, they’re inflating my ego a bit._

_P.S. I kissed two boys. It was more than nice. Not to worry, I swore to them to secrecy. I might have used a small bit of blackmail. It’s fun experimenting. See you soon._

_Yours,_

_Gellert_

_.~._

Summer 1897

The afternoon that Albus returned home, he and Gellert rested in the Dumbledore’s barn, away from the stifling heat.

“How was your term?” Albus asked. 

Gellert smirked as he idly played with a piece of hay. “Great. I plan on doing more than just kissing boys next term.”

“I understand wanting to experiment, but I’m just worried you’ll get caught. Or hurt,” Albus said quietly. “What if you develop feelings for one of these boys and they aren’t returned?”

“Albus, there are no feelings involved,” Gellert insisted. “It’s purely for physical pleasure. I’m not in love with anyone at school and I never will be. I just hate the feeling of being alone. Having secret rendezvous is better than nothing.”

Albus raised an eyebrow. “If you say so. How are your visions?”

“They still occur, but it helps that I have Professor Krum to confide in. And you of course.” Gellert gave him a reassuring smile and Albus had a fleeting thought of what it would be like to kiss him. He immediately pushed the thought away, as Gellert was clearly off-limits.

_.~._

_January 18, 1898_

_Dear Albus,_

_Professor Krum has died of Dragon Pox and my close friend Matteo has transferred to Ilvermorny. I’m devastated. Who is going to help me at school with my visions now?_

_Yours,_

_Gellert_

_.~._

_January 30, 1898_

_Dear Gellert,_

_I’m sorry you lost your Divination professor. I know how important he was to you. I’m also sorry about your friend leaving, but I’m more concerned about your visions._

_Can you confide in your new professor? If not, I’d recommend filling that time with extracurriculars. I’m in ten clubs at Hogwarts and I love them all! You could join the gobstones club or take up wizard’s chess or even join the Quidditch team._

_Your friend,_

_Albus_

.~.

_February 15, 1898_

_Dear Albus,_

_My new Divination professor is only interested in teaching traditional methods of Divination, such as crystal balls and reading tea leaves. She said that anyone claiming to be a Seer should be locked up for deceit, that true Seers only existed centuries ago. I can’t tell her._

_Thank you for the suggestion, but Dueling Club is the only extracurricular that is worth my time. I’ve got something else planned to occupy my new free time. I have a new independent study period, which allows me to have access to the entire Durmstrang library, even the Restricted Section. Yes, we DO have a Restricted Section just like Hogwarts. Durmstrang doesn’t wish to restrict knowledge but we want to make certain a student is educated enough before they can access certain books. I’m very thirsty for knowledge, and now I have a whole new set of books at my fingertips. Things are looking up._

_Yours,_

_Gellert_

_.~._

_February 24, 1898_

_Dear Gellert,_

_Please exercise caution while perusing the Restricted Section. I would not want you to stumble upon a spell that might harm you or others if you use it. While knowledge is power, it can be used for good or evil. I hope that any spell you are planning to use would be to do good. Also, before casting a new spell, make sure you aren’t caught up in the emotion of the moment. My father was caught up in the moment and look what happened to him. I can’t lose you like I lost him, - it would destroy me._

_Yours,_

_Albus_

_.~._

_March 12, 1898_

_Dear Albus,_ _  
  
Surely you exaggerate. But not to worry, I’m not going to do anything rash with my newfound knowledge._

_I’m happy to report I’ve been experimenting more with my sexuality. Let me tell you, it feels heavenly when a boy’s lips are wrapped around my cock. It also feels good to not have to think during the act. I’m not going to put a protective charm on this letter because I’m sick of hiding the truth about who I am. There’s nothing wrong with what I’m doing and you know it._

_P.S. You should try it sometime, but I know you won’t, you proper boy. I’ll bet you’re blushing right now. Do I know you well or what?_ _  
  
Yours,  
Gellert  
  
.~._

_March 21, 1898_

_Dear Gellert,_ _  
  
I’m going to burn your letter. What were you thinking, sending it without a protective charm? I know you hate hiding but if it had fallen into the wrong hands, the consequences for you could’ve been severe. You_ must _be more careful. I’m still concerned that you might be leading on these boys, as they could develop feelings for you. I’ll admit might if I was in their place - you are quite a catch._

_You’re right, I won’t try it but not for the reason you think. I have no interest in purely physical pleasure. For me, emotional connection is essential._

_And yes, you do know me well._ _  
  
Yours,  
Albus_

.~.

_April 12, 1898_

_Dear Albus,_

_All of the boys I’ve been with know I’m not interested in anything more than a good time – I make that very clear upfront. I may be many things, but I don’t seduce anyone unless they are aware of my intentions. I thought that, as my longtime friend, you would know that._

_Skeptically yours,_

_Gellert_

_.~._

_April 18, 1898_

_Dear Gellert,_

_I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have phrased it like that. I_ do _know you. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings._

_I’ve got so much to tell you about this term! Can you believe that next year I’m going to be Head Boy? I’m going to have a lot of power over the students, which will be quite fun._

_As always, I’m looking forward to seeing you in three days._

_Sorrowfully Yours,_

_Albus_

_.~._

Summer 1898

Albus sent Aberforth home to their mother before going off with Gellert. Under the brutally hot sun, they walked through the fields behind Bathilda’s home before they came to a stream. Gellert immediately took off his shoes and waded in the stream. “Come on in, Albus. The water’s warm.”

Albus was still reeling from how tall and dare he think it – attractive - Gellert had grown to be. He reminded himself not to let his attraction get in the way of a longtime friendship.

Albus removed his shoes and entered the stream. He was reminded of how they’d gone to the stream during the first summer that they’d met in 1893. So much had changed since then. He slyly splashed Gellert, who returned the favor. Even though they were probably too old for it, they had a water fight, which left them both drenched. As a result, they removed their clothes, leaving only their underclothes on.

Albus and Gellert lay side by side on the bank, letting the sun dry them. Albus sternly reminded himself not to look at Gellert’s defined chest, as Gellert was strictly off-limits, but oh what a chest it was. To distract himself, he broke the silence.

“You certainly had an eventful year at school, according to your letters,” said Albus.

“I did.” Gellert grinned. “I can tell you want to know more.”

“Do you feel like sharing?”

Gellert laughed. “Of course!”

Albus gave him a wry smile. “Now, I’m not saying I approve, per se, of your… experiments, as you are still quite young, but I am curious. What does it feel like?”

“Having a hot, wet mouth around your cock feels better than anything you’ve ever felt before, much better than your hand. Why? Jealous?” Gellert smirked.

Albus blushed crimson. “No, of course not. I was just wondering.”

“You should try it that way you don’t have to wonder,” Gellert suggested. “I’m sure you could find a boy at Hogwarts willing to go down on the great Albus Dumbledore. You’re attractive enough, not to mention that you’re powerful and popular.”

Albus shook his head although he inwardly glowed at the praise. “I wouldn’t enjoy it unless I had an emotional connection with the boy and I can’t think of anyone who would fit that description.”

Gellert suddenly announced that he had to use the loo, leaving Albus alone by the stream. 

_.~._

_August 15, 1898_

_Dear Albus,_

_Now that I’ve returned to school, I’ve found that I’m more popular than ever. Everyone wants to be my friend or be around me. It’s intoxicating, having that power where everyone hangs on your every word. This will definitely be a fun year at school._

_Yours,_

_Gellert_

_.~._

_September 11, 1898_

_Dear Gellert,_

_Do be careful to check that massive ego of yours or else you might just float away with that big head. I’m glad that you’re becoming even more popular, but don’t underestimate the importance of having true friends that will always stand by you._

_Yours,_

_Albus_

_.~._

_November 12, 1898_

_Dear Gellert,_

_I haven’t heard from you in two months. Is everything alright? How are your visions? Have you been slacking on your grades?_

_Yours,_

_Albus_

_.~._

_January 13, 1899_

_Dear Albus,_ _  
  
I’m fine. Sorry I didn’t write sooner, I’ve been distracted. I’ve found it’s so easy to get other boys to do my bidding. They all want to please me, some in ‘that’ way if you get my drift. It’s quite lovely._

 _I’ll admit that I’m letting my grades slide. I know you’ll give me a lecture on how important grades are, but I just don’t see the point when I could be researching more important things, like the Hallows. I’ve been having visions that I’ll be the one to unite them. The visions are coming more than usual, but I’ve been managing them by myself._ _  
  
Yours,  
Gellert_

.~.

_February 1, 1899_

_Dear Gellert,_

_I’m frightened for you. Losing interest in your grades and fixating on something like finding the Hallows doesn’t sound healthy to me, nor does your sexual appetite. I’m also worried about your visions increasing. Please tell an adult what is going on, perhaps the school nurse. They could really help you. I don’t want to resort to threats, but you don’t tell someone, I’ll tell Bathilda._

_Apologetically yours,_

_Albus_

.~.

_February 12, 1899_

_Dear Albus,_

_I’m not telling anyone and you’d better not meddle in my affairs._

_-Gellert_

_.~._

_February 23, 1899_

_Dear Gellert,_

_I’m sorry,_ _but I’m doing this for your own good. I’m going to visit Bathilda tonight._

_Yours,_

_Albus_

_.~._

_March 2, 1899_

_Dear Albus,_

_Bathilda came to the school and tried to remove me but since I’m of age in Germany, there was nothing she could do. Thanks_ ever _so much for tattling. I chose to remain at school so I will have continued access to the Restricted section. Don’t write me again._

_No longer yours,_

_Gellert_

_.~._

_May 4, 1899_

_Dear Albus,_

_I still haven’t forgiven you for telling Bathilda, but I thought you deserved to hear it from me first that I was expelled (I believe wrongly) from Durmstrang. I’m going to live with Bathilda for the time being until I figure out my next step._

_Before I left, I carved the symbol of the Deathly Hallows onto a prominent wall at Durmstrang so they’ll remember me. It is irremovable and it will remain long after I'm gone. I WILL find the Hallows and unite them, make no mistake about it._

_-Gellert_

_.~._

Summer of 1899

Bathilda met Albus and Aberforth at King’s Cross but for the first time, Gellert wasn’t with her. 

“I’m so sorry to hear about your mother, loves,” said Bathilda after she hugged Albus. “My condolences. What happened is such a tragedy.” Bathilda wiped her eyes. “Albus, the funeral director asked that he meet with you today. If there’s anything I can do for your family…”

“Thank you,” Albus said automatically, already dreading the meeting though he’d been expecting it. It made his mother’s death more real. “I’ll let you know.”

Aberforth only grunted in response.

A portkey whisked them all away to Godric’s Hollow. The Dumbledore brothers thanked Bathilda before rushing towards their home, not knowing what kind of shape their sister would be in.

.~.

They found Ariana quietly playing with her dolls in her room. Albus let out a sigh of relief that Ariana hadn’t called any attention to herself in the short time she was alone. 

Since Ariana doing fine for the moment, Albus rushed over to Bathilda’s with Aberforth’s disapproving words ringing in his ears. Right now, what Aberforth thought of him was the last thing on Albus’ mind.

Albus rapped on the door and Bathilda opened it.

“He’s in the parlor, dear,” Bathilda informed him.

Albus nervously shifted his weight. “What if Gellert doesn’t want to see me?” he fretted. “He told me not to write him back. He doesn’t even know that my mum died unless you told him.”

Bathilda sighed, giving him a knowing look. “Oh Albus, he always wants to see you. And no, I didn’t tell him.”

Gathering his courage, Albus stepped past Bathilda and headed to the parlor. He had many fond moments of the summer days over the years that he and Gellert had spent in that room, reading, playing games, and just enjoying each other's company. Albus found Gellert sitting on the couch. He swallowed hard as they locked eyes.

“Hello, Gellert,” said Albus, acknowledging him with a nod. He hesitated in approaching the couch, unsure if he was welcome.

“Well hello to you too,” Gellert smirked. “What’s the _matter_ , Albus? Do you not want to be around someone who was expelled from school? Are you too good for me?”

“That’s not what I’m the most concerned about,” Albus snapped, incensed by Gellert’s casual tone. “Rumors reached Hogwarts that this year, you were known as the most promiscuous boy Durmstrang has ever had. I had to find out from Elphias that my best friend was being ridden like the town bicycle and supposedly turning all the boys queer.” Albus crossed his arms. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Gellert stood up and glared at him. He was now quite a bit taller than Albus and oh so delectable. “You don’t get to judge me, Albus. You think you’re above me because you’re still a virgin at seventeen? Fuck that. At least _I’m_ exploring my sexuality. Yours, however, is locked tightly away - as is your heart. How _dare_ the great Albus Dumbledore give in to his baser instincts.” Gellert stalked away down the length of the parlor, his fists clenched before turning back around and approaching Albus. 

“That’s enough,” Albus said sharply. “Gellert, I’m very concerned by your behavior. I just want to help you. You’re acting out, that much is obvious. What I can’t figure out is why.”

Gellert snorted. “If you can’t figure that out, you’re denser than I thought.”

“Is it because you lost your Divination Professor? And your friend?”

“Not really, but that didn’t help,” Gellert muttered. 

“Are you lonely? Is that it?” Albus guessed.

Gellert gave a noncommittal shrug. 

“If you’re lonely, I don’t understand why you’re bouncing from boy to boy,” Albus frowned. “Surely one night stands can’t help with your loneliness. Why don’t you settle down with someone, build a lasting relationship?”

Gellert’s mismatched eyes were cold, unfeeling. “Because the one person that I’d want a relationship with has made his feelings very clear that he’s not interested.”

Albus took a step back, stunned. It finally hit him what this was all about. “You mean... me.”

Gellert nodded, his expression unreadable. “You rejected me, so I had to turn to others for comfort.”

“Gellert, you were thirteen and I’m two years older than you!” Albus cried. “Of course I turned you down. It would not have been appropriate. But now that you’re older...” Albus cocked his head. “Hang on. You never gave me any indication that you were interested.”

“How could you not know!” Gellert fumed. “I hang on your every word. I usually respond to your letters quickly. I confide things in you that I’ve never told anyone.”

“We’re friends!” Albus threw up his hands. “That’s what friends do.”

“Friends. I see.” Gellert swallowed hard. “Albus, I don’t know if I can do this anymore. Seeing you just reminds me of what I can’t have. I think it would be best if we didn’t see each other or correspond any longer. I’m leaving Godric’s Hollow tonight. I need to start over far away from here.”

“I don’t want you to go,” Albus looked absolutely wrecked. “Especially not now.” He couldn’t lose Gellert, not when he’d just revealed his true feelings. “I need you, Gellert.”

“I can’t stay,” Gellert whispered. “I can’t bear to look at you, knowing I can’t have you.”

“Gell, you’ve always had me.” Albus crushed his lips to Gellert’s. He melted in Gellert’s arms as Gellert deepened the kiss and took the lead. Albus’ head swam as Gellert gently yet hungrily kissed him. When the need for air became too great, they pulled away, breathing hard.

“Albus,” Gellert breathed. “I’ve wanted this for so long, you have no idea. I assume that means you return my feelings?”

“Yes, very much so,” Albus confirmed.

“I must be in a dream,” Gellert said, sounding dazed. 

“It’s no dream, Gell,” Albus took Gellert’s hand in his and squeezed. “Feel that? This is real.”

Smiling, Gellert tucked Albus’ auburn bangs behind his ear. “Guess it’s not a dream then. Was it as good for you as it was for me?”

“Good? It was amazing. I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Albus confessed. “I would’ve told you earlier but you only seemed to be interested in the physical so I didn’t bother.”

“I wish you had,” Gellert said softly. “Then we could’ve had more time.” Albus leaned into Gellert’s caress but then remembered himself. 

“Gellert, when you said you wanted a relationship earlier, did you mean it?” Albus asked anxiously. “Because I’m not interested in fooling around or sharing you with other boys.”

“I did mean it, with all my heart. I’ve always loved you,” Gellert confessed, looking at Albus with stars in his eyes.

Albus had always thought it was an expression of admiration and friendship. How could he have missed the love residing in those hypnotic mismatched eyes?

“You have?”

Gellert nodded. “It started as a childish crush but it soon blossomed into something much deeper. Albus, if I had you, there would be no need for me to look at anyone else.”

“You have me.” Albus smiled through his tears as Gellert gently wiped them away. “Oh, darling. What fools we’ve been. I’m glad we finally worked it out.”

Gellert’s eyes dimmed as he realized something. “Albus, if you don’t want to be with me because of my reputation, I would understand.”

“How can I fault you for something you did when you thought I didn’t want you?” Albus gave him a bittersweet smile. “I couldn’t.”

“I know, but you won’t be my first.”

“Did you love any of the others that had you?”

“No.”

“Then, in a way, I will be your first. And besides, _one_ of us should have some experience. You can teach me what to do,” said Albus. “It will be alright now that we’re together.”

Gellert sighed. “Albus, I’m glad we’re together, but as much as I want it to, the rest of my problems aren’t going to magically go away because we found love. I’ve been fixated on finding the Hallows, so much that I would forget to eat, sleep, or go to class. I know it’s not healthy, but I can’t seem to stop.”

“I’ve done some research of my own, and believe it or not, I think the Hallows could be real,” Albus admitted. “But real or not, you’re correct - the fixation isn’t healthy. And I worry about your visions being out of control. Did they have anything to do with your expulsion?”

“Yes,” said Gellert, but he didn’t elaborate. “I think I need to get help. But it won’t be easy as I’m a Seer. Most people fear Seers or think they are frauds seeking attention. I can’t think of anyone who would be willing to help me. Well, other than my old Divination professor but he’s dead.”

“Professor? Ah, I’ve got it!” Albus exclaimed. “I think the Divination professor at Hogwarts would help you. We’re on good terms even though I didn’t take his class last year. He would do anything to help me – all of my teachers would. I could’ve sent him to Durmstrang a long time ago, but knowing the state you were in, I thought you would refuse help.”

“I probably would’ve.” Gellert nodded. “Thank you, Albus. If he’s willing, I’ll see him.”

“I’ll write to him tonight,” Albus vowed. “I’m proud of you for admitting you need help. I just wish I could do more.” Albus held him tight, and Gellert relaxed into the embrace.

“You are helping. I just…I want to be good for you,” Gellert confessed. “I won’t bring you with me on the dark path I’ve been going down. I’d leave you if I thought there was a chance of that happening.”

“You’d better not because I’d just come find you,” Albus said firmly. “I’m not leaving you, Gellert, not for anything. I’ll be there for you in good times and in bad. Will you do the same for me?”

“Of course,” Gellert said warmly. He frowned as he searched Albus’ eyes. “You’ve been keeping something from me.” He took Albus’ free hand in his and intertwined their fingers. “What is it? I want to help.”

Albus let out a long breath. “It’s a long story. I’m not sure where to start.”

“I don’t have anywhere else to be,” Gellert assured him. 

“You’re not leaving Godric’s Hollow?”

“No,” Gellert assured him. “I want to go explore the world, but not while you are still here.”

Tears pricked at Albus’ blue eyes. “I might be here a lot longer than I originally thought. There’s something I must tell you about my mother...”

.~.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sulluspark, I hope you like my fic and the rest of you did too. Leave me kudos or a comment and let me know!


End file.
